


Comme Des Enfants (As Children).

by ladyfinnegan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, being the caring boyfriend that he is, decides to kidnap Sam and takes him down his personal rabbit hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme Des Enfants (As Children).

“Gabriel, where are we going? It’s six o’clock and I have a pre-calc test tomorrow morning!” Sam protested as Gabriel blindfolded him.  
“Well, if you would stop fussing and crouch down a little, this would go a lot smoother.” Gabriel finally secured the blindfold “Plus, you need to stop being such a nerd, Samquatch. You’re gonna be valedictorian next year anyway, you’re Wonderboy.”  
Gabriel took Sam’s hand and led him down a slightly rocky path and through some bushes, the crashing of the waves grew closer and closer.  
“Gabe, you still haven’t answered my question.”  
“We’re going to a world of pure imagination, my dear Samuel. Aaaaaaaaaaand here we are!” Gabriel sang “On the count of one tw-”  
Sam had already ripped off the blindfold.  
“Apparently, on the count of three now means two.” Gabriel muttered.  
Sam stood slack jawed at the sight in front of him. Gabriel spent the entire weekend constructing the ultimate relaxation resort for Sam. A giant bonfire crackled showing off different colors of reds, oranges, yellows, and blues. Sam’s favorite books were scattered at the base of a giant tree house painted as the TARDIS as an homage to Sam’s favorite show.  
“I know you’ve been stressed out of your mind lately with school, the class elections, working at Bobby’s, I just wanted you to have a little Sammy time and relax.”  
“I have the greatest boyfriend ever.” Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, holding him closer.  
“And don’t you forget it.”  
They closed the space between them with gentle kisses, until something caught Sam’s eye.  
“Are those wooden swords?”  
“Dean-o said that you used to love playing with swords and since this isn’t medieval England, I couldn’t get you an actual sword, so I had to come up with the next best thing.” Gabriel grinned “Those got me an A in shop class.”  
Sam ran to pick one out, the fire making his shaggy hair look like a faint halo.  
“You got the TARDIS treehouse, the bonfire, the swords, and you even got it on the beach that I wanted.” Sam narrowed his eyes “Have you been reading my journal, Novak?” Sam questioned suspiciously.  
“Wh-what?” Gabriel blushed, stuttering “I would never!”  
Sam chuckled as he playing twirled the sword in his hand “You, Gabriel Maxwell Novak, are the worst liar in the whole state of California.” Sam tossed him a sword and stood in fencing position “Let’s see if you’re better in battle.”  
Gabriel got a wicked glint in his eyes and threw his jacket in the sand “Oh, you are so on, Winchester. EN GARDE!”  
Gabriel lunged and tripped as Sam gracefully bobbed and weaved through Gabriel’s harsh stabbing motions.   
About four matches and several hours later, Sam had Gabriel pinned on the sand, wooden sword to throat “Beg for mercy.” Sam growled, making Gabriel’s heart race.  
“Alright, alright! You win, and you’ve officially achieved in giving me the weirdest boner ever, so thanks for that.” Gabriel grunted.  
Sam laughed and rolled off of him “This is the most fun I’ve had in months.” He kissed the older boy’s forehead “Thank you, for everything.”  
“Always happy to help, Mr. Frodo.”  
The boys intertwined their fingers and slowly fell asleep to the sounds of the waves and the crackling of the dying fire.”


End file.
